


A New Deal

by FaithlessBex



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Gen, Superwho, making many questionable decisions, slightly Dark Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse has started and it's time for the Doctor to start holding up his end of a bargain made many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Deal

“Amelia. Rory. You two need to listen very carefully.”

The Ponds shared a look before turning their gaze to their Time Lord companion. An oddly serious expression had crossed his face as he stared at the monitor. They knew that look – it had never boded well for them and Amy didn’t hold out hope that he was just going to announce a new ice cream flavor on Space Florida. The worry only grew as he reached up to the bowtie on his neck as if he was going to fix it before his hand simply dropped. The Doctor shook his head.

“I should take you home, is what I should do. Safer, assuming everything goes well. Assuming all the right choices are made…”

It was as if he wasn’t even talking to them anymore, worry and tiredness clear in the green eyes of their best friend.

“But it’s too late now, isn’t it Ponds? Wouldn’t leave me even if I took you home right now, eh?”

“Course not.” Amy punched him lightly in the shoulder. “You’re stuck with us. Now what’s got you so scared?”

“America.” He said dryly, clicking his fingers. The doors opened to a small town. Empty. “Now, stay behind me, don’t wander off. No matter what you might see or hear. And remember – you are under my protection. That still means something to some people. Come along, Ponds.”

The Doctor spun on his heel, walking out of the TARDIS and into the bleak, unpopulated streets. Amy and Rory followed closely, shivering slightly at the town’s atmosphere. Something was obviously wrong with this place.

Rory paused, hearing engines. “Doctor, someone’s coming.”

“We’re early. We need to hide, no point in messing with the timelines. This isn’t our destiny to mess with.”

Without any further explanation, the Doctor took both Ponds by the hand, dragging them into a building.

“Hel-lo TimeBoy.” A woman purred from the darkness. She walked toward them, eyes flickering over the trio. “It’s been a while. I’d say I like the new look but I have to admit, I had a thing for the leather broody look. Now you just look like a child. And you’ve got your parents with you.”

“I am not his mother! I’m his mother-in-law!” Amy kept her brave face on, even as she cursed herself mentally for the slip.

The woman just seemed more amused. “Terrifying, really. Doctor, keep your pets in line. I’m in a good mood, I’d hate for that to be ruined. He’s expecting you later tonight, don’t be late. And little girl, he won’t be nearly as amused by you as I am. Come on boys, we’ve got hunters to play with.”

The Ponds looked at the woman, confused, as the Doctor moved all three of them out of the path to the door. There was soft woofing from the air around the woman.

“I’d say be safe, Meg, but you and I know that I’d rather they exorcise you the moment you set foot out those doors.”

“You and your flirting TimeBoy. I’ll see you tonight. It’ll be fun.”

And she was gone, the mysterious noise making air going with her. The Doctor’s shoulders slumped slightly, closing and locking the door behind him. Amy turned, hands on her hips, hazel eyes blazing. Rory stood back, content to watch his wife interrogate their alien friend.

“Who was she and what the hell are we doing here, Doctor? What aren’t you telling us?”

The Doctor gave her a mournful look before nodding. “It’s 2010 and the Apocalypse has begun. The fallen angel Lucifer walks the Earth once more and I’ve got a meeting with him. That was Meg, she’s a demon. We met… a few lifetimes ago. One of Lucifer’s biggest supporters in Hell. She had hellhounds with her, humans can only see them when they’re damned. Unfortunately, Time Lords are high enough beings to see them.”

Rory pushed off the wall, confusion etched on his face, brow scrunched in concentration. “So let me get this straight. Demons are real, Lucifer – the Devil – is real. So then Heaven is a thing too? Why are you the one that has to face the Devil instead of some angel. Isn’t it their job to deal with him?”

The question was punctuated by a distant boom, the sound of a building collapsing in a blaze. The silence seemed to echo after that and the Time Lord looked away from his companions, eyes hazed with regret and sadness.

“I’m not fighting him, if that’s what you’re worried about. No, I’ve got a much worse job. I’m the negotiator of this war. A… neutral party you could say. Not on Lucifer’s side and not on Michael’s. Tonight, when we see him, just… Just don’t say anything. For your sakes. Not exactly keen on humans, ole Luci.”

“Then why even bring us here?” Amy demanded. “If it’s so dangerous?”

The Doctor kissed her forehead gently.

“Because, Amelia, you need to understand what is at stake here. If we fail… If they fail there will be no more human race for you to be a part of. Just small resistance groups and monsters with human form that want to do nothing but kill and destroy. Or the Earth will be a smoldering rock. Either way.” He sighed. “It’s almost time, we should probably head out.”

They left the building, walking down the street. The Doctor kept them moving forward, all three pretending they couldn’t see the new puddles of blood on the asphalt or the destroyed hardware store. They made their way into the woods, a man – or what seemed to the humans to be a man – busy digging into the Earth. The Doctor though, he could see the shadow form of tattered wings, the slow decay of the human body the fallen angel was possessing.

“I will be with you in a moment, Doctor. There are some other matters that I have to see to first.” He hadn’t turned around. “You understand. Perhaps you should get your humans somewhere safe. This is going to be a dead zone in a few hours.”

The Doctor nodded. “Only if you promise they will get back to the TARDIS unharmed and unpossessed.”

Now he turned, expression vaguely hurt. “Who do you think I am, Michael? Your companions will be safe as long as you fulfill your role as you said you would those many years ago, my old friend.”

The Time Lord’s fists clenched. “Amy, Rory, go on back to the TARDIS. Go do your humany things like snogging or whatever it is you do when I’m not around.”

“But Doctor-“

“No Amy!” He glared at her. “Go back to the TARDIS now. Or I swear I will drop you off at home and never come back!”

“Fine. But we will have words when you get back. Come on, Rory.”

She turned, grabbing her husband’s hand and marching off into the gathering mist. The Doctor stepped to the side, waiting in the darkness.

“Hey! You wanted to see me?”

A voice, one the Doctor clearly recognized at Sam Winchester’s, broke through the night. Lucifer dropped the shovel, turning to face Sam.

“Oh Sam, you don’t need that gun here. You know I’d never hurt you, not really.”

The Time Lord watched Dean sneak next to the Devil, gun in hand.

“Oh yeah? Well I’d hurt you.” The gun rose to Lucifer’s face. “So suck it.”

The bang reverberated and the angel crumpled to the ground. The Doctor rolled his eyes – apparently an eternity in Hell hadn’t gotten rid of his sense of dramatics. A low moan of pain confirmed the Doctor’s thought. He slinked further into the woods, watching the scene and ceremony play out. He didn’t even react as another angel came, stealing away the two humans or as Death manifested himself – against his will – next to Lucifer.

“Doctor. It’s time for our chat.” The Time Lord moved to join them, arms crossed as he watched the chains on Death’s wrists clang together. “So then. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen you. You and Death are already well acquainted, I’m sure?”

“We’ve met, yes.” Death inclined his head. “Your last regeneration was quite a spectacle. I look forward to reaping you once this one runs out. And if you could tell young Mr. Williams that he only has so many resurrections before I become impatient I would be much obliged.”

The smiled Doctor’s lips twitched in a vague semblance of a smile. “I’ll give him the message. But we’re not here to talk about Rory. We’re here to talk about the Apocalypse. I will, as I agreed before you were sealed away, only interfere in alien matters. In return… my friends are protected. The ones I care for, I have a chance to take them from the planet before you and Michael fight.”

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, making the deal, but it was that or risk losing everyone if somehow the Winchester boys failed. And he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Though I feel like I’m getting the bad end of this whole deal, Doctor. You get your friends safe just for agreeing to not interfere. No, that’s definitely an unfair deal. How about this, Doctor. Your friends will get to be safe wherever you choose to put them but you- you get to be at the beck and call of whoever wins. I win, you get to do whatever I say. Michael wins, you become Michael’s little serving boy. Otherwise I call the deal null and void and go on a Doctor-friends slaughter spree.”

The Doctor’s hearts clenched. “Michael or one of his representatives would have to agree.”

“And we do.” A low rumble answered, another angel the Doctor recognized as Raphael appeared. “Though Lucifer truly gains nothing from this deal, Doctor. He will not win.”

His eyes closed, a soft, defeated sigh escaping him. “Fine. I agree. Just don’t… harm them.”

There was a long breeze and then he was alone, on a trek back to the TARDIS, hearts heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being a part of a set of connected oneshots, each with the Eleventh Doctor and different angels.


End file.
